eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5382 (8 November 2016)
Synopsis As a downcast Belinda prepares to flog Elysium stock at half price, she’s cheered by a text message from Masood - ‘thanks for an amazing evening’. Bex gives Stacey a framed family photo for her birthday. Belinda gushes about Masood, scoffing at Stacey’s warning not to rush things. Later in the salon, Carmel watches Belinda and Masood together, hissing that she hopes Masood knows what he’s getting into. Stacey clocks Masood’s put out when Belinda flirts openly with Vincent and makes a joke about his vintage jacket. Stacey chides Belinda not to mess things up before they’ve even started. Belinda’s insistent that Masood knew she was kidding but is given food for thought. At Stacey’s birthday tea, Martin gives her a freegled tin of paint to redecorate the living room; it turns out to be orange. As they head to the Vic, Masood pointedly hopes he doesn’t show Belinda up. Belinda insists she was joking and assures Masood she really likes him. Masood admits he could probably do with an image upgrade and Belinda offers to take him shopping. Kyle thinks Masood’s not Belinda’s type; Stacey remarks he will be by the time Belinda’s finished with him. Meanwhile, Masood and Belinda share chips in the salon. Masood comforts Belinda that she’s doing the right thing in closing Elysium. After accidentally spilling ketchup on Masood, Belinda saucily unbuttons Masood’s shirt and pushes him down among the boxes of stock as they kiss passionately… Denise and Libby continue to argue when Libby catches Denise vacuuming before work and insists she’s doing too much. Denise stubbornly declares she’s fine, heads to work and throws herself into re-organising the Minute Mart. Kim finds her up a stepladder and berates her for taking such a risk. Denise is still frosty with Kim for telling Libby about her pregnancy. Kim protests she was trying to help. Meanwhile, Libby vents to Patrick about Denise. Patrick knows Libby’s upset but makes her see that Denise feels even worse than she does. In the Minute Mart, Denise is suddenly wracked with pain as she picks up a box. As Libby passes with Pearl, she looks in at the Minute Mart, horrified to find Denise bent double in agony. Honey wants to phone an ambulance but Denise refuses; she agrees to go to the doctor’s surgery and won’t let Libby accompany her. Later, Denise reports she had round ligament pain and admits she may have been overdoing it. As she and Libby start to bicker again, Kim intervenes and declares they’ll sort things out like adults over dinner. There’s a thawing between Libby and Denise as they discuss Jane Eyre. Libby thinks it’s a shame Denise won’t have much time to study after the baby’s born - Denise could have a bright future. Libby says although having an abortion was the hardest thing she ever did, it was a relief. Denise reveals she didn’t tell Libby about the pregnancy because she was ashamed. Libby tearfully admits how worried she is about Denise. Denise comforts her with a hug. Roxy wants to treat Amy to McKlunky’s for her upcoming birthday; Jack reveals Amy’s having a joint party with William. Ronnie apologises for not telling Roxy. Roxy feels outdone when Ronnie gushes about the catering and games but concedes that Amy will love it. After hearing Amy begging Jack for a Princess Castle for her birthday, Roxy tries to buy one online but her card’s declined. Linda’s outraged she’s been accused of wasting council time when there was no rubbish outside the Vic to collect after her complaint. Whitney pressures Lee to look at a brochure for flats in Stratford. Linda reminds him to take his briefcase to work. Lee lies he doesn’t need it because it’s a training day. After work, Whitney plans to arrange a flat viewing. Lee forces a smile, covering his unease. Ben gets a call from the hospital to come in but he’s convinced they’ve already deemed him ‘unsuitable’ for the liver transplant. Kathy’s desperate to cheer him up and wheedles him to come to watch her darts practice. Later in the Vic, Kathy frets when Ben doesn’t turn up. Linda suggests Kathy auditions for the Walford Players Christmas Show. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes